


The Dog-Sitter

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [36]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: ‘I’m going out of town for the week and you’re my new dog sitter and holy hell you’re hot can we go on a date when I get back?’ AU
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 10





	The Dog-Sitter

There was a knock at the door, which sent Dragon into a bouncing fit with happy barks.

“Yes, yes, someone is at the door. You’re such a smart boy,” Alaric said. 

Alaric opened the door to find possibly the most gorgeous being he had ever laid eyes on. The man was all in black. Black boots, black skinny jeans, black T-shirt, black hoodie. Pointed ears poked out of the messy white hair. 

“Hi,” Alaric breathed.

The elf gave Alaric a curious look.

“Hello. I am Fenris,” he said. 

_Oh, that voice was just unfair_ , Alaric thought.

“The dog-sitter,” Fenris added.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Alaric said. “Come on in.”

Dragon barked out a greeting as Fenris entered the house.

“That is Dragon,” Alaric said.

Fenris knelt down and began speaking to the large dog.

And that was the minute Alaric decided he was going to ask the man out on a date when he got back home. Anyone who spoke to his dog in full sentences was worth his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
